outrider_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution
Opening Weeks Narkol and Fangol's Disappearance Hiding from the Horde in Shattrath city in the aftermath of the Pandarian Treachery, Narkol Wolfarrow and his own son, Fangol, were captured by Horde mercenaries. The Outriders fell into the hands of their champion, Roat Daggerfang, who led small retaliatory strikes in Ashenvale around the same time Echo Isles came under Kor'kron rule. Conflict with the Bloodblades The Bloodblade Legion was stationed in the same region, leading to a prolonged conflict between them and the Outriders. Acting Commander Daggerfang suffered a loss of courage and retreated from the war, leaving the Outriders leaderless; they committed almost no military actions at this stage, spending most of it in Troll-controlled Malaka'jin. Narkol and Fangol's un-Disappearance Having escaped captivity, Narkol and his now-blind son Fangol returned to the Company and the former Commander resumed his position. Operations took up pace, beginning with an airborne raid on a Horde supply zeppelin, which was then used as a missile to destroy Kor'kron supplies in the Barrens. War for Central Kalimdor Stonetalon Mountains Malaka'jin would be exchanged throughout the war, even long after its frontline had been pushed to Ashenvale. Sabotaging the nearby quarry provoked a Bloodblade reprisal which saw Narkol captured; the rest of the Outriders mounted a rescue mission several days later in Ashenvale. Ashenvale This forest would be central to the Outriders' actions in the revolution. Beginning with a cross-faction cooperative raid on Zoram'gar, the Outriders sailed into the naval fortress and captured it and its supplies. Raiding a local cult lair after news of a Horde-loyal coven exposed Zoram'gar to said coven's demons; Outriders were forced to seek refuge at the revolutionary-captured Hellscream's Watch. The Watch would come under attack from Bloodblades, and though successfully defended, it was at great cost. Hagthor, adopted son of Dragrom Bloodblade, injected Commander Narkol with a chemical weapon that left him extremely vulnerable to mind-control spells. Silverwind Refuge The captured Alliance lodge would prove to be the best-defended Kor'kron emplacement in Ashenvale. Multiple attempted raids would end in defeat, or death for several revolutionaries. Even when captured, the Bloodblades were quick to retake it. Warsong Lumber Camp The final Horde stronghold before Azshara, this Camp was taken only thanks to the rapidly growing numbers of the revolutionaries. Though Kor'kron forces held a grip on previous locations such as Zoram'gar, the loss of the Lumber Camp put an end fo Ashenvale's tactical significance, and Bloodblades retreated to Talrendis Point, ready to defend Azshara to the death. Azshara The Bulwark It took a collaborative assault by multiple revolution factions to breach this strongpoint. Trapping the bridge with explosives, the Bloodblades forced revolutionaries to circumvent it. They did so in two ways; first by repurposing a giant shredder machine to serve as a siege tower; and second by crossing the Southfury River upstream of Talrendis Point, to flank the defenders. These tactics were ungainly but effective, forcing an eventual retreat from the location even after the bridge was blown. Mountainfoot Strip Mine Now the Horde's largest supply of ore and stone, the Strip Mine was sabotaged by the Outriders, who induced a landslide that buried its largest worked face. Kor'kron Labs A Forsaken Horde loyalist was performing experiments on furbolgs in the area to gain another edge over the revolutionaries. Outriders raided the labs and shut down the experiments, denying the Horde this advantage. The Rocketway Each terminus of this strategically essential transport network was defended by a squadron of Hellscream's own guards. Attempts to capture it for Revolutionary use were stalled by the difficulty of defeating them; once enough towers had been captured to clear the way to Bilgewater Harbor, these attempts were abandoned entirely. The Battle for Bilgewater Revolutionary Victory The final hurdle for Revolutionary fleets was Bilgewater Harbor's cannon. The revolutionary coalition invaded the harbor-city, with the Outriders in the speartip aimed for the Horde leaders there. Other groups targeted the cannon, won the allegiance of the local Goblins, and besieged the lower tiers of the city. After the death of the Horde Commander there, and the destruction of the Bilgewater cannon, the Outriders hunted down and cornered the remaining Bloodblades. Those who resisted capture were killed; among the captured was acting Warlord Bruth Moltenhammer. Aftermath A trial for those captured was held in the Valley of Honor. Most loyalists consented to a redemption campaign that would allow reintegration without an unnecessary genocide further weakening the newly united Horde. Moltenhammer requested that he be executed by Wolfarrow, which the Commander obliged. All of the Loyalists were able to prove their right to remain in the Horde during the redemption campaign in the Twilight Highlands.